The Slender Man who tied me to a tree ( slenderman )
by OpaliteMoon
Summary: It's about slenderman. It's kind of sick, but no gore, just good, wholesome, weird sex.


I'd been wandering in these woods for what felt like an hour now. The dark silouttees of trees merged into the indigo sky of the witching hour, subdued by the cloying fog which enlapsed over everything, and made it hard for me to see further than 5 meters ahead of me with my flashlight. At least there was the cold, hard light of the moon to guide me. The air was crisp and cold, and I shivered, and my breath hitched. I continued onwards through the woods, branches and other forest debris cracking under my feet with every step.

That was when I heard- no, sensed another footstep not far away. I sharply turned my head to face the direction it came from, my red hair whirling in front of my face, obscuring part of my vision. But in the split second before my hair fell, I swear I saw...a...

No, I couldn't have. I would have heard another stranger to these woods, and the 'head' I'd seen was slightly too high, even for the tallest man.

Yet still, my curiousity was piqued and I moved towards where I was sure I'd seen something. My breath, perhaps the warmest thing for miles about, I mused, condensed in clouds in front of me as my breath came out in bursts as I scrambled up a hill of pine needles.

Terror was an unavoidable presense in that dark, cold world, but after some time of shuddering or jumping at my own noises or the images my mind conjured from the dark, I'd become almost accostomed to it. Now I was worn, tired and bored- frustrated. As I reached the point where I'd glimpsed something I could be certain there was nothing there at all.

My mittened hands rubbed my parka in an attempt to create warm from the friction. I looked down at the spongey surface at my feet and wondered if I could sleep there.

As I looked down, in the frosted snow, I saw footprints. Of well made boots by the looks of it. Certain my mind was playing tricks on me once again, I crouched to inspect the prints. I touched them. I pulled a mitten off and my hand could trace the indents. They were shoe prints. But who...? I studied them closer.

Whoever had made them had been careful to step softly, or gracefull like a predator. They appeared to have been...creeping?

Who, how and what had left this here? Was it from the 'face' I had seen? Or rather...the lack of. It must have been the distance, or reflection from the snow...

Had they been following me? Always a step behind? Or...

I felt cold air vent down my neck and heard them exhale. It had smelt me...

I saw two long-fingered, skeletal hands grasp my shoulders on either side, and before I blacked out I formed one last conclusion:

...had they been always watching?

I woke up, unaware of where I was or what had happened to black me out. But I immediatley was aware, even before my eyes were open, of a few things.  
First, I was freezing. I could feel the icy bite of the winter air on my bare skin...  
...so, second, I was naked.  
Completely naked, by the feel of it. The hairs on the back of my neck were erect, I was covered in goosebumps, and my nipples were hard and my boobs all perked up.  
Third, I could feel something digging into my back, something obscructing the wind, and what felt like branches around my hands and feet.  
And last of all...I was scared...no, terrified to open my eyes.  
I couldn't remember what got me here, but my sub-concioscness knew there was something there that was dangerous.  
I stayed in that state a little longer, trying to keep my breathing steady and stop myself from shivering, a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. The same feeling when you're lying in bed, scared of what lurks in the darkness, eyes closed but sure you can sense a presence near to you.  
I opened my eyes to see...no one.  
I was basically bound to a tree, stark naked, in the middle of what appeared to be a foggy wood. I remembered now...how I'd been lost, then I'd found traces of another in the wood...  
And how those white, long-fingered hands grasping my shoulders from either side had been the last thing I'd seen.  
My terror resurfaced, raw and primal. I wanted to escape this place. I looked up at the formation of my living shackles, and after attempting to free myself concluded I couldn't escape. They looked fresh, and like they'd grown around my wrists and ankles to just hold me there, to that tree, in the forest.  
I had started to shiver constantly, teeth chattering. I'd die of cold in these woods. I started to shout for help, squinting at the mist to try to make out stray figures.  
And that was when he showed himself.  
He sidestepped out from behind a tree, and I could finally see my captor.  
My fear escalated and I quivered.  
He, or It, was a slender...man, who stood probably 8ft high. His limbs ,namely his arms, were elongated. And it's face...was hideous, as it ceased to exist. It was a stark white blank canvas of a human face, with every natural feature wiped clean off, shadows only created in it's hollow cheeks and hints of empty sockets. And if it's deformed human exterior wasn't enough, it masqueraded as a man in a sharp suit- white shirt, black tie.  
I screamed and writhed in my bindings, panting as I searched for a way to evade it as it loped towards me.  
I became aware of more limbs which protruded from it's back, black tentacle-like limbs which grasped out at the trees nearest to it as if to steady this slender man.  
When he was but a meter away I was about to scream again, and it made use of the slick, black tentacles and forced one down my throat, gagging me. Then, when I stopped choking, it simply slid over my mouth and around my head to stop me trying again. He cocked his head sideways... 'quiet, please. Do you understand?' he seemed to say. I nodded fervently, and was released.  
I learnt not to call out for help.  
There, now he was in front of me, face to 'face'. He could not breathe- why, it had not an orifice on it's face, but he seemed to emitt a chill vent like breath. He looked down at my face, and then surveyed the rest my my body.  
I was truly petrified. I didn't know what to expect would happen- would he eat my soul? Tear me to shreds? I just didn't know, and I stayed bound, chest heaving as my breathing was jittery from being so close to hyperventilating.  
Unexpectedly, two tentacles slid away from the mass of them unjulating on behind him. I watched, not knowing what they meant for a mortal like me.  
They slid forward through the air, and then wrapped about my ankles, slithering up my legs like ivy around a tree. They were moist and lubricated with some sort of clear slime. On my sensitive goosebump skin, I hate to say it felt good in such a wrong way.  
They continued, snaking around my waist, over my stomach, carresing my back between the bark, and holding me in place.  
Then, finally, they reached my breasts. The cold made those tender as well, and as I watched and felt them slide up and over my tits and hooks over my shoulder I let out an involuntary 'ah!' because the bizarre and dark cocktail of fear, cold, and those tentacles somehow created such a good sensation- better than a mouth on them.  
This seemed to amuse him, as he cocked his head again, and then proceded to repeat the motion, rubbing, sliding the black tentacles over my nipples, up and down, in unison.  
It felt so good, and suddenly I was becoming so warm. I closed my eyes to feel the sensation better. I ought to have thought how sick it was that this monster was touching me, but the animalistic pleasure blocked out sane thought.  
Instictually, I raised my arms as much as the branches around my wrists would allow, heightening the sensation for myself and presenting my boobs to this thing. He continued, and my tits got harder, the pleasure now causing a throbbing of desire in my abdomen. I began to moan regularly on each upwards stroke and my hips began to thrust as the sense grew and grew, and I could feel myself getting wet.  
I opened my eyes for a while. I didn't like to as it made me remember the cause of my pleasure was some demon entity, but this time I saw a third tentacle snake forward to wrap around my body again. But this time, it moved between my legs instead, and massaged my clit. It was prepared by the building pleasure from stimulating my breasts, and I let out a moan, louder than I had before, close to climax.  
I was warm now, somehow sweating, cold sweat dripping down my thighs and forhead. I was close to an orgasm, when suddenly the tendrils drew back, and I was left breathing heavily and feeling scared yet again. Was that the prelude to death? If so, maybe it was worth it.  
I opened my eyes again and yelped, as suddenly he'd drew close, so close, if he had a nose it would be touching mine. His strange body pressed against me too, though contorted, as he stooped over to come to my height.  
I felt his hands hook under my shoulders, and he hoisted me up the tree, to his eye-level. He unleashed the tendrils on me again, they tied me further up the tree, this time climbing my limbs so much faster, too intimate and intrusive.  
I was still turned on, and so confused, when he pressed his corpse against mine and I heard a sound like unzipping. More tentacles drew around my breasts again, replicating their former orgasmic movement and stimulating me again.  
One again went to my clit and massaged the sensitive area again, bringing waves on pleasure which shuddered through me, better than before, and made me moan with desire.  
And I felt a new sensation. Something hard, and thicker than the tendrils eased it's way inside of me, penetrating me.  
I was in heaven. He grinded against me, humping, making me shout on each thrust. And with that, I came, and felt an odd and uncomfortable sensation inside of me.  
It was over. What did this make me? Why had this happened? He retreated, and put a meter between us again.  
I watched as he lowered me down to ground level again. He seemed to have control of the trees themselves, the branches released their grip and I was...free.  
I stood there, and as I'd been a virgin, my insides hurt.

His hands were on my shoulders again, and I blacked out.

I woke up at the edge of the woods, still naked, but my clothes and belongings were neatly arranged, the clothing folded, in a little pile next to me. I was covered in my own blood, tentacle tracks all over my body.


End file.
